This invention relates to speed reducers and more particularly to gear-like speed reducers employing epicyclic gear sets.
Heretofore, speed reducers have taken many different forms such as harmonic, cycloidal or helical type reducers which employ meshing or engaging gear teeth in various configurations. Also, an epicyclic type speed reducer has been developed which employs epicyclic gear sets for speed reduction and torque augmentation. An example of such an epicyclic type speed reducer is shown and described in Adams et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,242. Such a reducer has been found to have several advantages over known prior harmonic, cycloidal, and helical type speed reducers. The speed reducer of the present invention is more rugged, has more power carrying capacity, uses a single counter-weight, is of simpler construction, safer to operate, easier to install and maintain, can operate without lubrication immersion, is highly efficient, and is capable of high reduction ratios.